A Position of Power
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Percy is willing to do anything to keep his position as assistant to the Minister of Magic, or is he?


_A/N - By Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte for the husbands of the Twin Exchange._

* * *

A Position of Power

* * *

Delores Umbridge was not a woman to be ignored, so when Cornelius Fudge's ginger haired assistant continued to avoid her pointed gaze she became more and more infuriated. If it weren't for the bead of sweat that had formed on his brow she would have been swayed into believing he really was paying rapt attention to the supposed Saviour of the World's pathetic pleas below then.

However as she finally caught Cornelius' eye she knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. The Minister for Magic winked at her and smirked as he patted his young assistant's knee, almost causing the ever present note pad to shake in his fingers. Percy Weasley was well aware what the older couple wanted of him and he had no choice but to comply or risk losing his job, something he was not willing to gamble. If he could just hold on for a few more minutes he may be able to escape with the rest of the Witch's and Wizards.

Alas those minutes past and just as he went to stand two hands, one pudgy the other pock marked held him down in his seat. His smooth calming breaths became uneven pants as the pink sleeved arm travelled up his robe clad thigh, drawing circles closer and closer to flaccid member. The last gossiping witch's exited the ancient court room leaving the power trio alone.

Percy let out a small whimper as her hand made a twisting emotion, trying to scare the physical arousal out of him, "You know what we want boy, there is no use trying to deny us," Fudge purred, standing to remove him long black robes, revealing a pair of frayed and stained Y fronts. Percy closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts, Penelope in Fudge's yellowed under-pants assaulted his senses and he sucked in a deep breath of shock.

"Are you willing to play with the big boys now?" Umbridge giggled in his ear, giving him another tweak. Percy gasped and gripped his notepad to his chest, he stood, and not for the first time since starting his job he considered fleeing. He gave a curt nod, before spinning around and dropping to his knees between the soon to be High Inquisitors plump thighs.

"That's my boy," Fudge said proudly as he dropped his offensive under garments revealing his purple shrivelled cock that looked as though it was struggling to remain at half mast.

Percy took a deep breath through his mouth and tried to think happy thoughts as the game they had played so often began. Thoughts of his mother's apple pie kept him marginally sane as he pushed the pink skirt up the older woman's thighs, revealing a fluffy pink garter and a large thatch of overgrown brown hair. He shuddered, vowing to erase this memory with Penelope's smooth clean shaven folds when he got home before erasing all other thoughts and doing what she wanted.

As his mouth came into contact with the wrinkled, sour flesh he tried not gag. Fudge watched them for a moment before kneeling on the bench and thrusting his hips in the moaning woman's direction. The older couple's sounds of pleasure ripped through the still silence of the court-room, bouncing back off the walls, making it seem as if a mass orgy were taking place. Percy wished he could cover his ears; instead he gave his hands another use, thrusting two fingers between the swollen lips trying as hard as he could to get her off as quickly as possible so he could go and wash his mouth out with soap.

Umbridge bucked against his face, coating him with her nasty juices and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He had to pull back a moment to stop his head spinning and caught the unfortunate sight of Fudge's unfortunate appendage being swallowed whole. The Ministers head thrown back in ecstasy was the last thing he was before tiny hand shoved his head back between not so tiny folds.

He redoubled his efforts and it was mere minutes later when he felt her thighs crushing his skull as she came screaming against his face. Fudge found his release moments later and Percy was finally released from his strangle hold. He stumbled back, finding his feet before fleeing the court room and the now canoodling couple. Maybe gaining a position of power wasn't the best career choice for him after all, he thought as he ran toward the floo, hoping first for a shower and second to find Penelope so he could spend the next week getting what had just happened out of his head.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
